


Can we fall?

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Haikyuu Reader-Inserts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Christmas fic, He/Him pronouns used for reader, Homophobia, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Not between reader and kuroo, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: You’re forced to attend your sister’s Christmas party, much to your displeasure. What’s worse, is she demands you bring a date, which is something that is not going to happen.So she sets up a blind date for you.You just hoped he wasn’t a creep.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Reader-Inserts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Can we fall?

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo is like 26 and reader is around 22 so small age diff.

"What do you meant I have to come?" 

"Because I said so."

Here's the thing, you were in quite the predicament. You were currently being pressured by your older sister to attend the Christmas party she was hosting for the family and a few of her friends. She was married to a doctor with two kids already, there was also a nine year age difference between the two of you, so she was ahead of the game. But that wasn't the problem. 

She invited you and your parents and other extended family members, not including her husband's side either, and some of her work friends. You told her you and your staff were busy with your flower shop with Christmas orders for parties and what not already, but she wasn't having it. She wanted you to come with a date. 

"But why do I have to come with a date exactly Mai? Do you know how awkward that would be?" You whined burying your face in your hands. [your sisters name was just the first name that came to mind i am sorry]

The truth behind your reluctance to go to a family get together, was when you came out in your last year of high school, your parents instantly didn't like it and didn't support you. Your sister however, she was by your side all the way, even letting you stay with her until you found an apartment and job after you graduated since your parents kicked you out. Your parents just last year started talking to you after almost four years of silence, so you were uneasy about seeing them. Plus your sister wanted you to find a date, it was probably her secret way of trying to pressure you into settling down. 

"That's fine! There is this really sweet guy who started working at the school, he's the assistant volleyball coach, plus he's bi so I could totally hook you guys up!" She beamed at you. 

Oh no, this was bad. You waved your hands in front of you in surrender, "Please please please don't do that to me! That would be so embarrassing." 

"Come on [Name], he's single, he's cute, and he's a few years older than you, but it's not that drastic, like four years or something. I can give him your phone number tomorrow, it's perfect!" She was already setting a reminder in her phone to do just as she said. "You can say no all you want, but as your big sister, I would never set you up with a bad guy, I promise!"

"I don't need a date, if I agree to go, would you let me just go by myself?" You tried to wager, but it was obvious she wasn't listening. 

She gave you a look that said 'are you serious', "[Name], You need to get out there, and with a date will be a perfect outlet for that! All you do is work and work and work, you need some friends too." She took a sip of her drink, she invited you out for lunch, "And a significant other sooner or later."

"I have friends, Levi is my friend." 

"Levi is your ten year old cat that sleeps all day. I'm talking real people," You were going to say something but she quickly cut you off, "And your employees do not count as friends since you don't hang out outside of work." She took the words out of your mouth. 

You slouched back in your seat defeated, there was noway around this. 

She saw your look of disdain and quickly tried to make things better, like a good older sister, "How about this, the party is two weeks away, so before then I will set up a blind date to see if it will work out, how's that? And if it's bad chemistry, you can come by yourself." 

For your sister, that was surprisingly reasonable. You thought it over and nodded, "Ok, that's fine. But you better own up to it if it doesn't work out." 

Instantly she smiled and squealed, "Great! His name is Kuroo Tetsurou, I'll call you with the details tomorrow." And that was it on the topic and you finally got to enjoy your lunch. 

\-- 

It was around six in the evening when your sister finally called you. You were dreading the call, but you were at least happy she decided to call later than she usually does because it would have been embarrassing to talk to her with your employees around. 

"Hi Mai..."

_"Hey [Name], so guess what!"_ She was excited, that only meant one thing. 

You surpassed a groan, "Um, I'm guessing it has to do with this 'Kuroo'?" 

There was a girlish scream, _"YES! I told Kuroo about the whole situation and agreed to go on a date with you! Plus I showed him a picture of you and he said you were cute! That's a good sign right? So anyways, you guys have a dinner date Friday at 8pm at your favorite restaurant, that sushi bar in town. He said he would meet you there, so don't be late." _

At least you were going to get a dinner out of it. "Did you have to show him a picture of me? I mean, I don't know what he looks like, so it's not fair." Yeah it was kind of childish to complain about such a little thing, but nothing was going your way, so in your mind you were allowed this one thing to complain about. 

_"Just look him up on Instagram, or let it be a surprise, your choice! Wear something nice, like that [color] button up that makes your eyes stand out."_ You honestly still didn't understand the importance of having a date to her party was so necessary. _"Also try to get to know each other, I mean that is what a first date is for right?" _

"Yes I guess you're right. I'll wear that shirt if it makes you happy." 

_"It will."_

"Right, ok, I need to finish my payroll for the night, call you later?" 

_"Yeah sounds good, and I expect to hear every detail from the date, got it?" _

"Yes ma'am. Good night Mai." 

_"Night night [Name]." _She chimed and quickly hung up. 

You smiled at your phone as you went to do just as your said and finish up your job before heading home. In all reality, you were happy to have her as your sister, she was really the only one who has always been there for you, and you loved her to death because of that. 

\-- 

Friday came way too fast for your liking. 

Mai called earlier, making sure you weren't going to back out, which you assured her you weren't. You told her you were even wearing the shirt she recommended to ease her mind, and sent a picture for proof. 

You left early to the restaurant, mainly because it would be easier for him to pick you out of a crowd than you picking him out. He knew what you looked like, and you decided to not look him up, yes, to make it a surprise. 

You scrolled through your phone as you waited in front of the sushi bar, looking up every once in a while. 

Only minutes later, "[Full Name]?" You instantly looked up at the new voice. 

To say he was attractive was an understatement. He was gorgeous. His wild black hair and sharp eyes peering at you made you heat up. 

You slid your phone into your pocket, and cleared your throat, "Uh, yes, that's me. You must be Kuroo Tetsurou?" You asked holding out your hand for him to shake. 

He gave you a grin and shook your hand, "That's right, your date for the night." You heard him laugh at your blush as you quickly took you hand away. 

"Right, so want to go in? I reserved a table." You stated to get things moving. 

"Yeah, lead the way." 

The hostess brought you to a table in the back, gave you menus, and got your drink orders before leaving you two. 

Kuroo looked up from his menu, "Do you mind if I call you [Name]? It just would feel weird calling you by your last name because I work with your sister." His voice hinted sheepishness, which made you smile. "You can call me Tetsurou in exchange." 

"Sure, that's fine, I prefer to be called by my given name anyways. She chose to keep her last name rather than change it when she married, which was a statement move, so I get that a lot. Is 'Tetsu' ok with you?" You replied, glancing up at him before your eyes darted back to the menu in your hands. 

"Yeah that's cool, do I get brownie points for already getting a nickname from you?" He said with a grin. 

You blushed at his words and didn't respond. The taller male studied you as you read the different types of sushi the place offered. He already made up his mind, so he was going to take this time to really look at you. 

He could easily see the resemblance between you and your sister, you both had the same lip shape. But you had different eye colors, and your hair was [light, dark, etc.]. 

The waitress returned with your drinks and took your orders and left. 

"So, Tetsu, you're a volleyball coach right?" You asked, trying to make small talk. 

Kuroo grinned, "Yeah, assistant coach, for now," You smiled at this, "I played for my college, and then for a national league for two years until I tore a few on the tendons in my knee." 

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," You patted his hand from across the table. 

"It's ok, I like coaching, it's almost better than playing because I get to help kids pursue their volleyball dreams." He answered smoothly, "What about you? You sister said something about you owning a shop?" 

"A floral shop," you scratched your face, "It's just a small shop though, nothing special." You said modestly, you always found it a little hard talking about yourself. 

"Small or not," Kuroo started, interrupting your thought process of what to say next, "That's pretty impressive, and at so young too!" He chimed, grinning at you warm up at the compliment. "I was still immature at 22, I can't tell you how many times I've embarrassed my team by getting obliterated drunk and making a fool of myself." You were laughing at this, finding it hard to picture him drunk. 

He was too cool to get obliterated drunk like he says. 

"No way," You said smiling widely, "I can't see that." 

"You wanna bet?" He challenged, leaning towards you over the table, "I've been so drunk before, that my friends have videos of me, that they won't let me live down, trying to walk home a parking meter because 'a girl shouldn't be unaccompanied at this time of night'." Kuroo was smiling at the way your shoulders shook at the confession. 

"Oh dear lord," You placed your chin in your palm when you caught your breath. 

The two of you shared bits and pieces of yourselves to the other over your dinner. 

He was so charming, you were actually starting to think your sister was right... and that was a scary thought, but didn't bother you. You actually liked this guy, and he seemed to like you too. 

He found out about your lonely life with your cat, you two talking rapidly about your felines. He had a small kitten, only a year old, he named her Tokyo to remind him of home when he moved here. You thought it was cute. He loved Levi too, claiming he was the most majestic maine coon he's seen. That was even cuter. 

You also really liked listening to him talk about volleyball, his face lit up brightly. 

"You know [Name], you're cuter in person than in that picture I saw of you." Kuroo said suddenly. You both have already finished your meals and were just chatting, but you could tell sooner or later you would be asked to leave. They were about to close. That's how long you've been there. 

His statement made you blush. It was out of the blue and was so sweet, it easily overwhelmed you, "Is-Is that so?" You gave a shy smile, "Well thank you, that's really sweet of you to say. You're cute too, more so than I was expecting to be honest.." You added in a softer tone. 

Kuroo grinned at your sheepish thanks, "You're welcome." He sat back in his chair watching you closely, "So since we both find the other physically attractive, does that mean I get a chancing of kissing you goodnight after I walk you to your car?" 

And you thought him calling you pretty made you blush. This, this made you want to shy away and hide you face so you could giddily giggle in peace. 

"Why don't you walk me there first and find out yourself?" You found yourself saying. 

Kuroo shot up in his chair and offered you a hand, the bill and tip had already been paid. 

You took his hand, thanking him with a smile, "Well if I knew you would be so eager to get a kiss, I would have offered to leave earlier." You said with a small laugh. 

The two of you took you time walking to your car, neither one of you really wanting to part ways. 

Then something important came to mind, "My sister told you about the family Christmas party, right?" You asked, continuing when you saw Kuroo nod, "Well if you want to go with me, which you don't have to, but if you do I need to let you in on some things." You voice was surprisingly level as you were about to talk about something that made you upset. 

"Yeah, I'd love to go with you." His smile was evident in his voice, "So what's up?" 

You leaned against the trunk of your car," Kuroo doing the same next to you, "It's about my parents," You took a deep breath, "They don't really like the fact that I'm gay, or anything of the sorts to put it any clearer. But me, they really hated it when I came out. They, um, they just started talking to me again a few months ago, which is roughly four years after they kicked me out, which was also immediately after I cam out." Kuroo grabbed your hand when he noticed you were reliving that pain, "My sister was always there for me, so I didn't turn out bad or anything. It just hurts sometimes you know," You smiled at him, squeezing his hand, "I just wanted to tell you this as a warning because they'll probably mot like you. I don't even know how they will react around me, let alone my male date. They will be the worst of everyone though, thankfully. My brother-in-law's aunt who will be there is a huge gay activist in her community, and gay herself is pretty cool. It will be fun to see my parents around her." You thought absently, trailing off a little.

Kuroo studied your profile as you looked up at the clear night sky. He knew all that you said was hard for you to do, like confessing a dark secret, so he respected the fact you took the time to explain your situation to him. It put a little light on some things, like the why his sister put you two up on a blind date. You were probably scared from dating due to how severely your parents reacted to you coming out. 

"I think it will be fun." Tetsurou said, looking down at you thoughtfully. 

You met his gaze with a confused look, "You do?" 

"Yeah, because we get to show your parents that despite how horrible they've been towards you, you will still be yourself and become bigger than them and their actions." He explained smoothly. 

He made your feel bubbly inside. He knew exactly what to say to make you feel better, and that was something you really envied and loved about him. 

A smile slowly blossomed across your face, "You know what, you're absolutely right. I'm glad I caved to my overbearing sister and went with this date. I would have missed out on a great guy." You pushed off your car to stand in front of him. 

When he was leaning against the car, you guys were at eye level. 

Kuroo leaned towards you, "Would it be bad to ask you if it would be ok to fall in love with you?" 

You didn't let yourself get embarrassed by his bold words, "No, it would be ok, as long as I can too." 

It was like you read each others minds. You met each other half way in a kiss. 

Kuroo's hands went to cradle the back of your head and your hip to keep you steady. You gripped the front of his jacket, wanting to pinch yourself, because it all just felt so unreal. 

Your lips moved at ease with Kuroo's, like this wasn't the first kiss you've shared together, it was nice. His lips were full and soft, and melted against yours, and everything you imagined by just looking at them. 

It was Tetsurou who pulled away first. 

You two stayed silent for a moment, enjoying being close enough to see every individual eyelash he had. 

"Do you want me to pick you up on the night of the party?" Kuroo broke the silence. 

You smiled and nodded, "Sure, I can send you my address when I get home. It's next Saturday, and casual, so you can wear something like this then. And I think that's it, if I remember anything can I text or call you?" You asked. 

"Of course, actually text me and call me all the time, except during school of course," He said with a grin, "I got your number from your sister, so I'll text you right now to make sure you have mine." He said as he pulled out his phone and did just that, the 'woosh' noise signaling that the message sent. 

Your phone dinged. The message he sent you said, -'seriously text me'-, it made you smile. 

"Got it, ok, so see you Saturday then?" Kuroo still had his hands on your waist. You didn't know when the hand on your neck moved down to your waist like the other, but you weren't complaining about the contact. 

He made a sluggish move of removing his hands from you and taking a step away, "Yeah, see you then." He gave you another kiss, "Drive safe, and I expect a text when you get home." 

You smiled and nodded, it was a sweet action to say something like that, "Of course, you do the same! Drive safe too." Kuroo looked reluctant when he flashed you one last smile before heading to the other side of the parking lot where he was parked. 

You watched him walk away for a moment, only making a move to get in your car when Kuroo looked back and caught you staring. You blushed and quickly got in and drove away. 

Just like you said, you texted him when you got home. 

[me] 11:56pm  
_i'm home, thank you for tonight ( ´∀｀)ノ～ ♡_

[Tetsu (＾• ω •＾)] 12:00am  
_you're welcome, anytime. i'm home now too, and thank you too for tonight ♡_

[me] 12:01am  
_you're welcome too! it's late, and i'm sure you're tired, so good night Kuroo_

[Tetsu (＾• ω •＾)] 12:02am  
_i always need my beauty sleep (^ω~) good night [name]_

You smiled at your phone before plugging it in to your charger and getting ready for bed. You knew you would need all the sleep you could get before you were sure your sister would stop by at your work to hear every juicy detail of tonights events.

\-- 

To say the very least, your sister was ecstatic to hear how your evening went. She wouldn't stop blabbing of 'how proud' of you she was, and how she was going to help plan your wedding because you guys were just meant to be. That night you called Kuroo to tell him how she reacted. You were glad he saw the humor in it just as you did. 

But it was now Saturday and you were fixing your hair while Kuroo was bound to arrive at any moment. 

You were nervous. Did you look alright? Were you too dressed up for the party? Were you too underdressed? Was the night going to be a complete fail and make Kuroo never want to talk to you ever again? You knew you were over exaggerating with that last one, but you couldn't help it. 

There was a knock at the door that could only be Kuroo. You gave your appearcance one more look before you answered the door. 

Kuroo lit up when he saw you, and before he even greeted you, he asked, “Did you wear it?” 

Yesterday Kuroo stopped by your house, yes it was out of the way from his way home from the school, but he still came by. He came by with a shopping bag and eager face. He got the two of you matching sweaters to wear to the Christmas party. They had a white silhouette of a cat and snowflakes. The only difference was that his was red, and yours was [color]. 

You were smiling all night because of it. 

“Yes Tetsu, of course I’m wearing it,” You saw the red collar peaking out from his scarf and jacket confirming that he was also wearing his as well. 

“Awesome, so ready to go?” He asked gesturing to his car. 

You grinned with a nod, “Yep.” You exited your home, locking the door behind you before following him to the car. 

Kuroo opened the passenger door for you, you thanking him for it and stepped in the car. He got in a moment after you and started the car, of course after you both put on your seat belts. 

You were the navigator of course, you had to tell him where to turn and what not to get to your sister’s house. Thankfully it wasn’t far. 

When you pulled up to the house, you had to park on the street because of the abundance of cars already there. You took a deep breath and went to open the door. 

“Nope!” Kuroo said suddenly, making you stop, “I’ll open it for you.” He said before quickly getting out to rush over to your side and opening the door for you just like he said. 

A sweet smile formed on your lips, “Why thank you, such the gentleman.” You praised. 

“Well yeah, gotta treat you right all the time.” He said with a lazy upturn of his lips, but then gave you a serious look, “Are you ready?” 

You thought honestly over his words, were you ready? You had to be. “I think so, as long as you are there to keep me grounded.” 

Kuroo’s serious face turned into a bright smile as he grabbed your hand, “That’s my boy.” 

You rolled your eyes and started walking, “I’m 22, so I’m not a boy.” 

“Yes you are, you’re my little boy.” Kuroo chimed, “You are also shorter than me, so still a boy.” 

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yeah-huh.” 

Kuroo went to ring the doorbell, but you stopped him, “It’s my sister’s house, I’m allowed to walk right in.” You commented and opened the door. 

The party only technically started in five minutes, but it looked like everyone was already there. 

Kuroo helped you remove your jacket after he closed the door behind the two of you, both of your jackets making a home on the coat rack with the others that laid there as well. 

Your sister spotted you as soon as you came in, making it to the two of you as soon as the jackets were off, "Glad you guys could make it!" She paused when she saw your shirts, "Oh my god, that is the cutest thing! Who's idea was it?"

You blushed at her exclamation, "Uh, it was Tetsu's." Kuroo smiled proudly at the fact. 

Mai grinned and gave you both a quick hug, "That is really cute, but I didn't beg Kuroo as the matching type." 

"You learn something everyday." Kuroo commented. 

You guys got something to drink before you started mingling and introducing your date to everyone. 

You sister had two daughters, one seven and the other five, they were both running around with the other kids who were there. The seven year old, Nani, was especially fond of you. They both loved you of course, but she was more attached to you. She loved plants, especially flowers, always asking your sister and you to go to your shop. 

She always told you how cool it was there was so many types of pretty there was with the different types of plants and flowers. 

Nani ran up to you and wrapped her arms around your legs, "[Name]!" She beamed. 

You smiled at the girl and crouched down to her height when she let go of you to give her a proper hug, "Hi Nani, how are you? Your dress looks very pretty on you." You complimented with a gentle smile. 

"Thank you, I'm good now that you're here!" She beamed and looked up at Kuroo, "Who's that?" 

You glanced up at Kuroo, glad to see he was crouching down as well, "This is Kuroo, Nani, my date for the night." 

She smiled at you before blurting, "So is he your boyfriend?" You blushed unconsciously at her words. 

"Well... Kind of." You answered awkwardly. 

"Hi, Nani was it?" She nodded, "It's nice to meet you Nani."

"Are you Uncle [Name]'s boyfriend?" She wasn't going to give up on it apparently. 

Kuroo gestured for her to lean closer to him, which she did, "Not yet, but I will be soon." He whispered, making her giggle. 

You felt yourself flush again at his clearly heard words, but she looked happy as she glanced at you. 

"Really?" 

Kuroo nodded, "Only if it's ok with you." 

"Yes! Can I be the flower girl at your wedding?" She exclaimed, catching the attention of the others around you. 

Now you were sure even the tips of your ears were red, "Of course you can!" Kuroo said just as excited as the little girl. 

You stood up, Kuroo following as Nani ran off to boast about the news of her being the flower girl of your wedding. 

"Did you really have to agree to that?" You before hiding your face behind your cup. 

Kuroo grinned and wrapped an arm around your middle to pull you closer to him, "I had to tell her, because she made me the perfect excuse to plant the seed." 

"What seed? Is this some kind of florist joke?" You said quietly. 

The taller male shook his head, "The seed I planted in your mind meaning you aren't going to get rid of me anytime soon and I plan on staying." 

"That's," You paused looking away from Kuroo's intense look, "kind of sweet." 

Kuroo planted a kiss on your cheek, "Thanks, and I think your parents want to talk to you, they haven't stopped looking over here since your niece came over." Kuroo commented quieter, just so you could hear. 

You looked from Kuroo to the said couple across the room, and he was right. They were watching the two of you intently. You took a deep breath and slowly let it out. 

With a nod you turned to your date, "Ok, I think I'm ready," You smiled at him, "Want to meet my parents? I know it's kind of a thing you do after a relationship is established but I mean, it's so convenient." You said sarcastically, making a laugh come from Kuroo. 

"I would absolutely love to meet your parents, the people who gave birth to the object of my affection." You smiled at his words, letting his hand fall from your waist to grab and lead him to the two. 

"Hi," You said meekly as you approached, "Uh, how are you?" 

They both gave you a hard look, neither looking like they were going to respond, but your mother did, "Hello [Name], Merry Christmas." You repeated the greeting, "I'm doing the same as ever," You could feel an edge from her words, but it was nothing compared to when they kicked you out. 

"I'm glad to see that." You said honestly, "Well, I would like you to meet Kuroo Tetsurou." You added gesturing to him. 

Kuroo gave the older couple and bright smile, "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. [Sur Name]." 

Your mother repeated back a 'nice to meet you'. 

"Nice to meet you," You father spoke up in a fierce voice, making you take a step back out of reflex, "And nice to see you as well [Name]." You gave a shaky smile. 

And before they could even ask the question, Kuroo butted in, "I'm [Name]'s boyfriend." And the bomb was dropped. Kuroo wrapped his arm around you again, "And I just wanted to say it is truly a privilege to be in a relationship with such an amazing person." 

You felt like you never had before in your life. You felt as if a lifetime of burdens were lifted from your shoulders, and your heart fluttered at his words. You weren't even looking at your parents anymore, all your attention was on Kuroo. The fact that he called himself your boyfriend wasn't what shocked you, it was the fact he was complimenting you on such a high level to your parents even after he knew what kind of relationship you have. 

Your father pursed his lips, eyeing Kuroo, "That's good I suppose." 

"How did the two of you meet?" You mother asked suddenly. 

You relaxed at her question, because it was so normal, a totally change from what you were used to. 

"Oh, uh, Mai sort of set us up on a blind date and we just hit it off." You answered truthfully. 

Kuroo nodded, "Yeah, we almost got kicked out of the restaurant because neither of us really wanted to leave. We had a great time." 

"That's nice of your sister," You nodded, "I'm glad the two of you seem happy together." You mother chimed with a real smile, one that you haven't seen in a long time, "I'm glad to see you happy [Name], I really am." 

You wanted to cry at her statement. You've been waiting to hear that for years.

"Thank you mom," You said and gave her a hug which she returned. 

You said goodbye to the two for now, you and Kuroo getting hungry. 

After you guys sat down at one of the tables up to eat, Kuroo chimed in, "That went well." 

"Really well," You agreed, "better than I imagined, I never expected my mom to say that either." 

"That was really cool other her," Kuroo said, looking over at you. 

"I know it's going to take my dad some time to get used to me, and now get used to you," You shot him a smile, "But that's ok, because my mom made a step forward and that really means a lot you know." 

Kuroo placed a chaste kiss on your temple, "I know, I could see it in your face." 

You startled Tetsurou by placing a kiss on his lips, "Thank you, for everything." You gave him a bright, genuine smile, "I mean it. Thank you for being here, thank you for saying all those things, and I will even thank you for agreeing to go on that stupid blind date my sister put us on. Thank you."

Another kiss was shared between the two of you, not caring if anyone stared at your lingering lips, "You're welcome, and just so you know, as your boyfriend you don't have to fight any battle without me, because I can being your shield." You giggled at his proclamation. 

"You're the best boyfriend ever." You teased and went back to eating and chatting with him normally. 

This was really all you needed from the beginning. Someone there to be your rock, and Kuroo stepped up to the plate, even after a week of getting to know you, it was like you've been together for a lifetime. 

He was your other half, just waiting to be found. 

You would let yourself have this one thing, you'd let yourself fall in love with him. 

Because it was already too late. You fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell and scream with me on twitter @ren_writes


End file.
